The goal of the Pediatric Malignancies Program (Program) is to improve, the outcome for children with cancer through basic and clinical translational research. Pediatric cancers are unique in their morphology, tissues of origin, and behavior. They provide an opportunity to understand the link between normal development and the aberrant signaling networks of childhood malignancy; to discover through these genetic networks new therapeutic targets; and then integrate these into innovative clinical trials. The molecular studies will also lead to new understanding of the interactions of genetics and environment in cancer development and the late effects of treatment, thus improving the outcome for survivors of pediatric cancer. Our integrated research program provides a forum through which insights into childhood cancer can inform trainees, health care professionals, patients and the public. The main research themes of the Program focus particularly on the common childhood tumors, neuroblastoma, brain tumors, leukemias, and sarcomas; and translating our molecular and genomic studies into developmental therapeutics in these cancers (prioritizing PISK, RAS and MAPK signaling as areas where we have strong collective expertise), and understanding the late effects and epidemiology of childhood cancer in order to improve survival and quality of life. The Program has 18 members from six different departments. The Program is enhanced by close synergy with Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (Center) Programs such as Hematopoietic Malignancies, Neurologic Oncology, Developmental Therapeutics, Cancer Disparities, and Tobacco Control, as well as many interactions with scientists in basic science programs, such as Cancer Genetics and Cancer, Immunity, and the Microenvironment, and with essential use of the Center Cores such as Clinical Research Support Office, Laboratory for Cell Analysis, Preclinical Therapeutics, and Genome Analysis. The Program has $8,789,236 total peer reviewed support for the last budget year. The Program has 20% intra-programmatic and 36% inter-programmatic publications.